


Reputations

by Moose_Squirrel_Feather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel has an Eating Disorder, Cutting, Family Issues, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Self-Harm, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_Squirrel_Feather/pseuds/Moose_Squirrel_Feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is popular, one of the guys with a reputation to uphold. Castiel was the one getting bullied. "Fag" they would call him. What happens when the tables turn and Dean speaks his true feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reputations

**Author's Note:**

> I got this from a roleplay I'm doing, if the person who is rping with me on this site, just message me on kik and I'll add you as a co-author.

* * *

Castiel walked around the party trying not to be noticed. He wasn't exactly liked by any of these people, why was he even here? Dean, on the other hand, stumbled around, flirting with any girl who walked by him. Castiel sat on the couch and tried to be invisble when the last person he wanted to see sat next to him. There was a slur in his words as he breathed "Cas-teeeell" he laughed slightly. His breath smelled strongly of alcohol and he smiled. "So, what is a cutie like you doing at a party like this?" he asked. _What?_ Castiel thought, _he never talks to me. Only to call me a fag._

Castiel's eyes widened, "Wh-what are you talking about Dean?" He wasn't used to this.

"Well... You're cute. Like a puppy. And... Puppies don't belong at dog fights." He said and bit his lip. " It's a dog-eat-dog world." He giggled. _God, his giggle was cute._ Dean didn't care if anything he said didn't make sense.

"Dean, you don't mean this. You're drunk. Am I right?" He asked, he didn't need to be fooled in a false sense of security.

"Yeah... But, you're cute. How many times do I need to tell you?" Dean fumbled his words.

"Uh, okay. We both know that when you're sober, you would regret saying this." Castiel's heart fluttered. _This is wrong. I can't do this._

"Come on, Cas," Dean said. He leaned in closer and looked from Castiel's eyes to his lips. Dean licked his lips nervously, "Don't be shy."

"U-uh, Dean. What-What are you doing?" Cas widened his eyes.

"C'mon Cas, don't tell me you've never kissed anyone." Dean laughed, moving his hands up to gently touch the other boys face.

"Well, no. I haven't. But why does it matter?" Cas was nervous. _Was Dean actually gonna kiss him?_

"Do you want to?" Dean asked, biting his lip. He referred his gaze back to Castiel's eyes intead of his lips.

Cas was dumbfounded. What was he supposed to do? Excitedly say yes? Tell him that he was acting silly and see how he felt when he was sober? But Cas did nothing, he stood there. Not answering. Until Dean took matters into his own hands. Dean leaned in, closing the space between them. Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's lightly. Cas kissed Dean back, trying his hardest not to ruin the kiss by smiling. Dean slid his hands down to Cas's waist, deepening the kiss. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. He'd been waiting for this for _way_ too long. Dean pulled Cas into his lap, parting his lips. He slid his tongue across Castiel's lips, asking for entrance. Cas parted his lips, allowing Dean to slide his tongue in to Castiel's mouth. Cas didn't even mind that there was a possibility Dean wouldn't remember this tomorrow. Neither of the boys noticed the people taking pictures and gossiping about it on Twitter. When Cas realized them, he didn't care that much. It wasn't like he had a reputation to uphold. But Dean did. He cared, he really did. He cared for Dean, but he cared more about what was happening in the moment. There were numerous cat calls from the surrounding assholes. Dean's eyes snapped open in horrid realization. He shoved Cas off his lap and made his way out of the building. Cas hit the ground and felt his heart drop. The people were laughing and Cas tried to mask the tears that threatened to escape. He felt bad for Dean.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
